popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Part 34: Smile
Judy: The 34th Popper's Lounge begins! Aya: Is this really the last one? Mary: Uhh... so for the last episode, everyone had been waiting impatiently to have Smile appear. Smile: Yah yah. I'm relieved to finally get to be here. And at the last moment... I have bad luck, yes I do... hii hii hii. Aya: It might not be the last time. This'll do. Your question! "Your upbringing? How old are you?" Smile: I'd love to know... hii hii hii. I'll tell you, I can't remember it myself... Judy: Have you been alive for around 3 digits like Yuli? Smile: ...yeah... As we live on, we stop giving a shit and gradually forget. Mary: "Which instrument do you play?" Smile: Bass. It's boring though... hii hii hii. Aya: "Why is your body covered in bandages? What's the purpose for it to be wrapped around your entire body?" We got a lot of questions about this. Smile: My body's transparent... I gotta have the bandages and makeup on so everyone can see me - without it, you wouldn't know where I was...... and somehow my clothes and bandages hold on. It's weird, yes it is... hii hii hii. Aya: That IS weird... do you snoop on others? Smile: Some people - many of those instances can't be scientifically proven. Mary: "What happened to your left eye?" Smile: Oh, this... can't say, you'll be let down if I do. Judy: W-what do you mean? Then the story'll just be between us, tell me! Please!! Smile: Well, there's no way. Let's just say I don't like the pigeons at the park... Mary: .........Oh. Aya: That's why. Judy: ??? What? You all got that? Mary: I'll tell you later. Judy: Well, OK! Here's the next question. "Why are you constantly laughing like a merry drinker?" Smile: It's just great to be alive... I enjoy living so much I can't stop myself from laughing... hii hii hii. Aya: "How come when you disappear in your FEVER! animation, your mouth stays?" Smile: It's really gone? Judy: Your mouth will always be there. Smile: ........didn't know that. Judy: The moment your mouth fades out - it's better left a secret. Mary: Now, we also got this next question a lot. "Are you a fan of the Gambler Z? The Gambler Z and the Great Gambler - which one do you like better?" Smile: Gambler Z is my religion... Great Gambler's not too bad either... but the details to Gambler Z aren't comparable to this, don't you think? Like around the shoulder region. Mary: S-sort of, Smile. Tell us a little bit about the Gambler Z doll... it's unseen by everyone. Smile: Too bad... Judy: Well then! "Do you like pranks?" Smile: That... hii hii hii. Nah. Mary: The way that laugh came out concerns me... Aya: "Why did you join the band?" We got lots of questions like this. Smile: I was wandering with my guitar in one hand when I realized I could have been a scout singing the theme of Gambler Z to boys and girls... but I never thought I could play a melody line on the bass. I was a bit shocked, yes I was... Mary: You just wandered about!? Smile: There's the Gambler Z too - sometimes a cool enemy'd pop up on my stroll. Aya: You think you can go and do an impression of it...? Judy: "Do you get along with the band members?" This is the last question. Smile: 'Course I do... hii hii hii. Mary: Keep up the good work. Well then - at last, please give a message to all your fans. Smile: 'Kay... the Gambler Z will never die! Judy: Not like that... are you happy with your fans? Smile: To all my fans. What's it about me that you like the most and devote your souls to? Make sure I get it by tonight...... only kidding. Do I loooooook stuck-up? Hii hii hii. Aya: I'm outta here. Mary: W-we'll see you again at the Pop'n Party assembly hall! Category:Popper's Lounge